


But What If We Were

by panda_shi



Series: This is Us [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Contracts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Not Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Compliant, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_shi/pseuds/panda_shi
Summary: “Yamato-san, please date me immediately,” Iruka says.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: This is Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	But What If We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Self Beta'd

“Yamato-san, please date me immediately,” Iruka says.

Out of the blue, wild desperation in his eyes, shoulders hunched, sun kissed skin blazing with a flush that does nothing to sway the determination that burns as bright as Konoha’s will of fire. Iruka does not back down, does not stutter in his rather outlandish if not bold request. He remains straight backed, as if a board had been stuffed under his shirt, keeping him in a upright position, elbows on the jagged end table of the small bar, and fists balled tight that his knuckles are pale unlike the rest of him.

“Iruka-san,” Tenzou manages to respond, completely taken aback by the sudden request – no, the _demand_ when Iruka had just sidled up to him, said hello and dropped down without being invited. A common thing between ever since the planning of Naruto’s wedding was put to action years ago. Naruto’s old teachers and captain would often meet to discuss arrangements. It’s isn’t quite strange to meet so suddenly like this anymore. Or approach each other like this anymore. The demand, however, leaves Tenzou discombobulated that it shows all over his face – slack jawed, eyes blinking and just a hint of a flush brushing against the curve of his cheekbones. “This is a very sudden and bold request; don’t you think?”

“I’m aware,” Iruka agrees, nodding several times before bringing his hands up to scrub down his face in a show of frustration. “By the gods, am I aware. Look, it doesn’t have to be serious. Just pretend to date me! Pretend with me! Yes, that’s it!” Iruka thumps his palms down sharply on the table, as if he’s hit the jackpot on a store lottery. “Please pretend to date me so that Naruto would stop – just stop, for the love of all things good in this world – setting me up with _everyone_ and _anyone_.”

It all makes sense all of a sudden.

The desperation, that is.

Tenzou has heard how hard headed Naruto can become once he’s set his mind on something.

(He’s seen that hard headedness when it came to Sasuke.)

Apparently, Iruka is no exception to such a thing.

Shaking his head and the initial shock away at such a demand, Tenzou clears his throat and leans a little closer on the table to get a better picture as to why he would even entertain such a question.

(Never mind that he’s already entertaining it now by asking questions.)

“Iruka-san, what makes you think that Naruto would even believe for a second that you and I are serious?”

Iruka huffs. “He’s terrified of you.”

Tenzou _almost_ rolls his eyes. “He’s been inaugurated as Hokage.”

“And I’m telling you that the Nanadaime is still afraid of you. You, Yamato-taichou, still, _somehow_ , creep him out. He would never question you! He wouldn’t _dare!_ He’d pester me, sure, but you? No way!” Iruka claps his hand, like his plan is fool proof.

Tenzou doesn’t bother smothering a smirk, allowing it to bloom all over his face as he shakes his head in bemusement. It’s a stroke to his ego though, that his scary serious doom-face still gives Naruto the goosebumps.

“Look, it was either you or Kakashi-sama. I am _not_ asking Kakashi-sama. Absolutely not.” Iruka huffs.

“Why not?” Tenzou wonders, tilting his head. He gets a pointed look from Iruka which tells him that Iruka doesn’t have the balls to so casually ask the Rokudaime such a question, no matter how straightforward and confident Iruka may be. Some lines are just not to be crossed. So Tenzou lets it go. “Iruka-san, you can have any guy you want. You are a dedicated, hard working, a catch to anyone, honestly. Why not just date and find someone to settle down with? I am sure Naruto only has your best interests at heart.”

“I’m not interested,” Iruka answers; the way the words leave his mouth, the casual deliverance of it all, the way to the sudden hooded expression that glosses over Iruka’s eyes, Tenzou knows the answer is full of shit. “And honestly, ever since Naruto got married, he seems to have it in his head that everyone else around him should to. And now Hinata is expecting, he has more than tripled his efforts. I’m happy with the way things are in my life.”

Single. Casual relationships. Duty.

It sounds familiar.

Tenzou doesn’t push further than that.

He understands desperation though, especially when Naruto is involved. Naruto got married two years ago. The fact that Iruka caved two years later speaks of patience.

(And maybe his insecurity about wanting to settle down but fearing the process of it all.)

Tenzou knows Naruto’s stubbornness on a personal level.

He can’t imagine being on the receiving end of such a thing. Especially if the good intentions aren’t exactly welcomed.

“You must be very desperate, Iruka-san, to come to me like this.”

“I am…” Iruka answers, and it is those words, how Iruka turns his gaze to the side involuntarily, as if ashamed for choosing to be alone instead of being vulnerable to someone, that sudden way his entire confidence just concaves and draws all the way in, that secures Tenzou’s decision.

“All right, what do I have to do?”

*

They draw a contract, stamped and sealed. It’s nothing too complicated. It actually all fits in one notepad sheet:

  * Public display of affection is a must once in a while
  * They must go on a public date once a week (or when Yamato is in the village)
  * They must swear secrecy and never disclose the true nature of their relationship
  * Yamato will send flowers to the Academy every time he comes home from a mission
  * They must each attend social gatherings they get invited to by their friends (no complaints, yes, that includes playing referee or judge to Gai and Kakashi’s rivalry matches)
  * They must be seen coming and going from each other’s apartments / spend time in each other’s apartments
  * They must end the relationship once talk of them getting married starts to circulate based on differences



It didn’t sound complicated at all.

It’s pretty doable.

*

It's so easy for them to look organic.

It's so easy to hold Iruka's hand, kiss his cheek, send him flowers and sometimes, a thermos of tea and a box of sweet pastries.

It's so easy to like Iruka's company.

Iruka is funny, fun, knowledgeable, utterly shameless, a great cook and honest without a fault. He alters between two planes of extreme emotions, too polite or not too polite. Polar opposites, sometimes. But always gentle, understanding, empathic and ever so patient. He's attractive, a great kisser, warm and a wonderful presence even when they're just having a quiet dinner together.

Tenzou can't see why anyone wouldn't like Iruka.

He's beautiful.

It's just so easy to be with Iruka.

*

Until one day, it isn’t anymore.

*

Tenzou wonders where it all goes wrong and all he can think of is Iruka standing under the splash of colorful lights in the sky, the soft fabric of the yukata’s obi under Tenzou’s fingers, the weight of Iruka’s head on his shoulder as his eyes remain sky wards, looking more beautiful than anything Tenzou has ever laid eyes upon in his life.

He thinks it’s that moment, where he leans in without anyone watching, without any prompting, something brave and earnest and real drumming under his ribcage, as he plants his lips on the crown of Iruka’s head in a gentle kiss, inhaling that heady scent of orange and cinnamon he’s become so familiar with, that he doesn’t mind this at all.

It is in that moment, that he realizes when Iruka looks up at him, puzzled at first but then _smiles_ , like he does whenever public displays of affections are required, that Tenzou realizes how truly, and well fucked he is.

That none of this is real.

It’s all fake.

He had no business hoping it’d be anything but.

he has no business getting comfortable with showing affection that has nothing to do with their contract.

(That smile, it’s not really for him, right?)

*

The rumors start to circulate.

Soon, Iruka's peers are asking him too.

Yamato-san, when are you popping the question? Yamato-san, can we expect an invitation soon? Yamato-san, you two look so happy together, we wish you lifelong happiness!

And then...

*

And then Tenzou is packing his things from Iruka's apartment in a box, with Iruka remaining seated in the living room, eerily quiet and withdrawn, hands balled to fists to hide the tremble that won't stop going through them. Tenzou clears his belongings in minutes, fitting everything in a standard 12 x 12 x 12 box. He even takes the budding cactus from the window sill.

All this while Iruka keeps staring at the ground, the color drained from his face, remaining mute.

Tenzou leaves without a word. Tomorrow, the rumors will spread that they've broken up.

Tomorrow, they will be nothing but polite acquaintances.

Tomorrow, Naruto won't ever bother Iruka again about relationships.

And tomorrow, Tenzou will always remember how Iruka looked when he pulled the door shut, how Iruka comes tumbling the down like a house of cards, burying his crumpling face in his hands.

Tomorrow, Tenzou will wonder why he chose to remain quiet. Contract be damned.

When he shouldn't have. 

*

The truth is...

The truth is, Tenzou was happy while abiding by the contract.

The truth is, now that he knows who Iruka is, he wishes he never agreed to it at all. 

The saying is true. 

There is bliss in ignorance.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I wrote this.  
> I honestly dunno what to do with this.  
> But eh! Go figure!


End file.
